Make a wish
by Afrodita1
Summary: "Seré tu estrella fugaz por hoy, pide un deseo y lo concederé" le dijo Harry divertido, sin saber lo que esa propuesta iba a conllevar.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jk. Rowling.

Créditos de imagen a su respectivo creador.

Nota: Un corto oneshot harmony por el cumpleaños de mi hermosa y querida Hermione Granger, a pedido de los lectores que me siguen en mi página de facebook. Gracias por estar siempre allí, y a pesar de que esto sea corto o repetitivo, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Make a wish

A Hermione se le escapa un suspiro, que en el aire nocturno rápidamente se transforma en una nube de vapor. Se abraza a sí misma cuando una ráfaga de viento la alcanza, esta noche hace tanto frío que apenas puede moverse. Desde la tienda se escuchan los ronquidos de Ron y la interferencia de la radio, parece que se ha dormido otra vez intentando captar alguna transmisión.

Es tarde, pero no está cansada, de hecho no le apetece ir a la cama, sabe que no podría dormir aunque quisiera hacerlo. Por eso ha decidido tomar el primer turno.

Hermione se recuesta sobre las hojas del suelo y clava su mirada en el cielo estrellado. Comienza a contar las estrellas internamente, como solía hacer de niña con su padre cada vez que se sentía triste. Siente como una lágrima traviesa resbala por su mejilla y se la seca rápidamente. No se va a permitir llorar, no por una tontería así.

 _«16...17...18..._ » Continúa contando sin parar...

Unos pasos se escuchan sobre las hojas, Hermione ya sabe que es él sin siquiera voltear. Se pregunta cómo es posible que reconozca hasta el simple sonido de sus pisadas, de su respiración...

—¿No consigues dormir? —le pregunta intentando que su tono de voz no la delate, aunque sabe que aquello no sirve de nada. Harry sabe leerla tanto como ella a él.

Su mejor amigo se recuesta a su lado y la mira con una sonrisa triste.

—¿Creías que me olvidaría de tu cumpleaños? —susurra tomándola de la mano, su palma, sus dedos, tan tibios y protectores como siempre. Hermione aprieta los labios con fuerza.

—No te culparía con todo lo que está pasando... —murmura mirándolo a los ojos. No, no lo culparía pero aun así... el hecho de haber pensado que Harry había olvidado su cumpleaños, le había estado provocando un doloroso nudo en la garganta durante todo el día.

—No me perdonaría nunca si lo hiciera —musita y aprieta su mano —. Lo siento si te hice creer que lo había olvidado, no fue mi intención —se disculpa y Hermione asiente —. Ya son las doce en punto, así que... Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione.

Esas simples palabras, la mención de su nombre de esa manera tan especial, hacen que su corazón brinque. Se siente tan tonta por haberse preocupado de algo así... A pesar de todo, él lo había recordado como cada año. La castaña sonríe por primera vez en el día y él le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Gracias, Harry.

El muchacho alza la vista al cielo y suelta un gran suspiro.

—Me gustaría tener un regalo para ti.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso —lo regaña severamente y él se ríe. Es que es así, a Hermione no le importa lo material. En estos momentos, con tan solo el hecho de tener a Harry sano y salvo a su lado ya es feliz.

—Tengo una idea —suelta Harry aun con esa sonrisa bailando en sus labios —. Seré tu estrella fugaz por hoy, pide un deseo y te lo concederé.

Harry vuelve a clavar sus ojos en los de ella, entusiasmado con la idea, queriendo que acepte. Hermione ríe.

—Estás loco.

—Vamos, Mione. Puedes pedirme lo que sea, es tu cumpleaños —insiste el azabache divertido. Verlo sonreír así le produce una sensación tan refrescante, tantos días de dolor, de soledad, de sentirse perdidos y desorientados por los horrocruxes, y ahora... ahora Harry le sonreía de esa forma. Guardaría este momento en lo más profundo de su corazón y si las cosas se ponían muy malas tan solo volvería a ese instante, a esa sonrisa.

Harry apoya un brazo en la hierba, girándose hacia ella.

—¿Lo estás pensando?

Hermione se muerde el labio inferior. ¿Realmente está ofreciéndose a hacer cualquier cosa por ella? Tantas cosas se le pasan por la cabeza en este instante, tantas cosas que ha fantaseado durante el último año...

—¿Y?

La castaña alza sus ojos hacia él, sintiendo su pulso acelerado.

—¿Puedo pedir cualquier cosa? ¿Y... Y no te podrás negar? —le pregunta sintiendo como los nervios hacen cosquillear todo su cuerpo, hasta repercutir en su voz. Siente que ya no puede detener ese deseo, esa necesidad, necesita sacarlo o su corazón explotará.

Harry la mira sorprendido, y luego asiente con la cabeza.

—Cualquier cosa... —sonríe y Hermione traga saliva. Su mano viaja hasta tomarlo del abrigo, sus ojos oscuros nunca se apartan de los suyos. Él la mira expectante, sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que su mejor amiga le está por pedir.

Hermione siente los labios temblorosos, pero aun así las palabras salen solas:

—Entonces... Entonces bésame...

Harry se queda tieso, mirando a Hermione con esos ojos grandes y sorprendidos. El momento se hace eterno para la bruja, ¿realmente nunca lo había sospechado? Lo quiere... Lo quiere desde hace tanto tiempo. Tantas veces se había echado atrás, tantas veces había huido de sus sentimientos y ahora lo ha soltado sin más, le ha revelado su más profundo deseo.

Hermione le sostiene la mirada, intentando aferrarse a la poca valentía que le queda, demostrando que no es una broma. Y espera.

Por un largo tiempo solo se escucha el ulular de las lechuzas, las hojas al ser llevadas por la brisa, el lejano sonido de la radio... Hermione se está muriendo por dentro, pero se mantiene, se mantiene hasta que la espera da sus resultados.

De pronto, Harry comienza a acortar la distancia y Hermione contiene el aliento. Nunca lo ha tenido tan de cerca, nunca esos ojos la han mirado de esta forma, nunca su respiración ha rozado sus labios como ahora. Las mariposas se arremolinan en su vientre y antes de que pueda darse cuenta, se encuentra cerrando los ojos, esperando su preciado deseo.

Y se cumple.

Harry posa sus labios sobre los de ella, en un beso húmedo y tímido. Aun con sus dedos aferrados a su abrigo, Hermione gime contra su boca despacito, mareada por esa dulce sensación. Se están besando, está probando sus labios al fin...

La lengua de Harry entra poco a poco a su boca, y cualquier frío desaparece. Hermione lo sigue, sintiéndose inexperta pero él la guía, y tan bien que termina desprendiéndose de cualquier miedo. Una de sus manos sube hasta su cabello azabache y se pierde allí, obligando a que Harry continúe besándola, a que ese beso no termine jamás. Lo escucha gemir contra sus labios, y al instante siente como su cuerpo se coloca sobre el suyo.

El azabache se aferra a ella, la besa y a ambos pierden la noción del tiempo. Se besan sobre las hojas del bosque, abrazados bajo las brillantes estrellas, extasiados por ese primer encuentro de labios. No quieren detenerse pero se ven obligados cuando se les dificulta respirar.

Hermione abre los ojos y se encuentra con los de él. Tenerlo tan cerca, con el cabello lleno de trocitos de hojas, con los labios hinchados y mirándola de una forma que nunca creyó capaz de provocar... es... es una visión tan perfecta y hermosa.

—¿Era... Era solo un beso o pueden ser unos cuantos más? —le pregunta Harry con las mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos verdes más brillantes que nunca.

Hermione sonríe emocionada y lo vuelve a besar, ambos ríen entre besos, ignorando el frío o el hecho que están cubiertos de hojas. Solo perdidos en la unión de sus bocas.

Y la bruja sabe, que sin dudas este será el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.


End file.
